


ice water on the band with the somersault slam

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday, Kinda, M/M, Schmoop, Sexual innuendos, Slice of Life, Summer break, just something happy and tiny tbh, married brocedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: A nice beach holiday always comes with ice cream, righ? Nico knows what Lewis prefers over ice cream - but forgets about how dorky his husband can be...





	ice water on the band with the somersault slam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)   
> This is my entry for the Lucky Dip Summer Break 2017 Challenge. :)   
> My words were: **refreshing | slippery | city | bite | slip** and I managed to include all of them! :D   
>  I have to say that this isn't the biggest masterpiece I've ever written, but I hope it's a cute little summerly something and someone out there is going to enjoy it.   
> Happy reading and I would love a little comment so much!! <3   
> Sam x

"If you don't move your sexy ass right now I'm not going to get us ice cream."

Lewis had up to this point been stretched out on the garden swing that stood on the little patch of grass that lead down to the sandy white beach in front of their cottage. He groaned but made the effort to roll out of the garden swing. 

"I hate you", he complained, rubbing his hand over his face. 

Nico smiled and stretched his hand out to take Lewis' in his, feeling his wedding ring against his fingers. "Love you too. Now, come on, holiday ice cream is even better than normal one. I'm sure they have chocolate." 

Literally perking up upon hearing the word 'chocolate', Lewis followed Nico on the path that led them past the little cottage they were currently residing in onto a narrow street. They took the bikes they had been using every time they felt like doing more than just enjoying the privacy of the cottage and the beach. 

The tiny **city** had a public beach, a few restaurants and a little shopping mall. Even though it was the best time for a summer vacation it wasn't very busy on the market square and Lewis and Nico parked the bikes.

"Are you even sure that we'll get ice cream on a Sunday afternoon in this town?" Lewis had reached for Nico's hand again and made a waggling motion with their joint hands in the general direction of the main town square. 

Nico giggled and used his free hand to caress Lewis' cheek in a fond gesture. "You're grumpy. I'm sorry I woke you up but when we went grocery shopping yesterday I saw something." 

That piqued Lewis' interest. 

"Oh?" He curiously looked at Nico, but his husband just shook his head. "It's going to be a surprise." 

"But it has to be better than ice cream", Lewis reminded him while they strolled through the streets, looking into shop-windows and enjoying the sound of the waves clashing against the rocks that was slowly getting audible in addition to the smell of sea that was hanging lightly in the air. 

Nico rolled his eyes. "Have I ever disappointed you?" Before Lewis could come up with a witty answer, Nico pointed at a little shop squeezed in between a touristy beach shop and an Italian restaurant. 

"Frozen yoghurt?", Lewis read what it said on the sign above the door, his eyes big. He let go of Nico's hand and hugged him instead, kissing his neck. "You are the best, best husband ever and I should never have doubted you", he whispered into Nico's ear who was now sporting a broad grin. 

"I know", he gave back cockily. "Let's go and get some." 

Just before they entered the shop, Lewis leaned forward and added a quick "I know someone who's going to _get some_ more today ", making Nico blush. With a very self-satisfied smile Lewis wandered in front of the counter and took a look at the different options. 

He loved Nico with his entire heart and the fact that he could still make him blush made his heart to a somersault every time. 

"Oh look, they have peach!" 

Nico had still been occupied with blushing apparently, since he made a questioning noise and wrapped his arm around Lewis' waist.

"Hello there, how can I help you today?", asked a blonde woman suddenly who had appeared upon hearing the little bell above the door. 

"Hello", Lewis replied. "I would like a chocolate frozen yoghurt with a strawberry topping, granola and honey please. He's going to take the peach frozen yoghurt with... What topping do you want, babe?" 

Nico had to clear his throat – Lewis grinned, not occupied with blushing then, definitely occupied with fantasising about getting some – before he looked at the list of toppings. "Brownies and toasted almonds as a topping please", he said, his hand sliding from Lewis' waist onto his ass. 

They patiently made small talk with the friendly shop assistant until their frozen yoghurts were ready, paid and exited the shop. 

"Hey, what do you think, those rocks could be nice to sit on!", Nico proposed and pointed at the little cliff where the waves were gently licking at the stone. 

Always up for any wild ideas, Lewis let Nico hold his frozen yoghurt and climbed onto the rocks, taking both of their treats when he was comfortably sitting on top. "Watch out, the rocks are a little **slippery**!" 

Nico managed to get up there without any problems though and leaned against Lewis. "I love you", he casually announced and then started to lick at the cold sweetness, picking out the brownie pieces first. Lewis smiled and put his hand on Nico's thigh before he took a huge **bite** out of his frozen yoghurt. 

It didn't take more than a few seconds until Lewis made a groaning noise and started to fan air into his face before pressing his hands against his head. 

"Mhhhhhpffff!!!!", he moaned feebly, squinting his eyes. 

"Oh my god, you fucking idiot, did you give yourself a brain freeze?" Nico couldn't stop himself from laughing loudly, even though that made Lewis look at him with a murderous gaze while continuing to make muffled sounds.

"Hnnnngh", Lewis replied and finally swallowed, before opening his mouth and letting a little melted frozen yoghurt **slip** over his lips onto his chin. 

Nico chuckled, while Lewis was squinting again and still fighting the sudden headache. "You can't even eat, look at you." 

Leaning forward, his own frozen yoghurt forgotten, he licked over Lewis' chin. "Hmmmm", Nico made, winking at Lewis. "Tastes good." Stretching a little more into Lewis' space, Nico softly kissed his husbands sticky lips until Lewis sighed and started to reciprocate. 

With a giggle, Nico pulled back again and went back to eating from his own cup since Lewis seemed to have survived. It still took him a few moments to gather his wits. 

"I though this was meant to be **refreshing** ", Lewis complained. "But it tried to kill me! Did you see that?" 

"Yeah, I did", Nico laughed and when Lewis was about to take another bite, he reminded him: "Careful, don't take too much at once." 

"Yeah, yeah." Lewis licked up a stripe of frozen yoghurt and sighed happily. "Better. Only thing that would improve this further would be if I could lick it off of you." 

Instead of reacting with another blush like Lewis had hoped, Nico snorted at Lewis' slightly failed flirting. "Well, like that you at least wouldn't give yourself a brain freeze, right?" 

But Lewis wouldn't be Lewis if a little brain freeze would stop him from seducing his husband. He leaned over to Nico, dipped his finger into his frozen yoghurt and sucked his digit into his mouth with a sloppy noise. "That would give me the good kind of brain freeze", Lewis purred. "The one due to all my blood being somewhere else." 

Nico started to laugh loudly until he had to wipe a tear from his eye, hugging the now pouting Lewis' around his shoulder and pulling him close. "Baby, I'm so sorry, but I think you froze away your flirting skills." 

Lewis managed a mutinous gaze in Nico's direction before going back to sulking. 

"Aww, don't look like that, I still love you, don't worry." Suppressing another chuckle, Nico kissed the corner of Lewis' mouth. "See, I'll even admit that this didn't turn out the way I thought. Let me make it up to you when we're back at the cottage?" 

Well, not even ten brain freezes would have stopped Lewis from taking Nico up on that offer. 

~Fin~


End file.
